Current smart speakers have a function of sound receiving with a microphone, and are used to receive voice commands from users in different environments. Therefore, how to test whether the smart speaker can reach the factory inspection standard at different sound receiving positions and angles is an important issue.
However, in the prior art, detecting the sound receiving function of the smart speaker at different positions and angles is usually performed by setting a plurality of artificial mouths in a plurality of fixed positions, and playing test audio in turn. However, the cost of the artificial mouth is expensive, and it takes more labor to adjust the position when it is necessary to change the fixed position.
Therefore, in the field of detecting a device to be tested having a sound receiving function, it is necessary to design a detection device capable of reducing the instrument and labor cost to improve the detection efficiency.